Senhora Grissom
by AlineGiovanella
Summary: Sara Sidle está prestes a se tornar a mais nova Senhora Grissom. Mas a vida lhe mostra que ela é trapaceira e que tudo pode mudar em um piscar de olhos. O amor do casal continuará forte o suficiente para enfrentar todas as mudanças? E será que vale a pena viver quando não se tem nada a perder?
1. 001 Senhorita Sidle

001 _ Senhorita Sidle

Acordei cansada o suficiente para ligar para o laboratório alegando um mal-estar. Então dormi até as dez, uma coisa rara na minha rotina que varia entre Grissom, trabalho e Grissom novamente.

Já era quase meio-dia quando meu celular tocou, o número conhecido fez meu estomago se agitar.

_ Gil!Hey _ eu atendi o celular entusiasmada.

_ Sara, Ecklie me disse que você estava mal é verdade? _ ele perguntou com um tom de preocupação em sua voz.

_ Eu acordei indisposta hoje, mas já estou melhor. Não se preocupe.

_ Que bom, querida! Pois bem... terei que desligar agora. _ Grissom falou sussurrando, parecia cansado.

Eu sorri de lado. Gil sempre foi tão esforçado em relação ao trabalho. Sempre dava o melhor de si em tudo.

_ Eu te amo! _ eu me apressei em dizer, lembrando-o mais uma vez do sentimento que crescia cada vez mais dentro de mim.

_ Eu também, Sara.

Desliguei o telefone e sorriso no rosto continuava.

Mantínhamos nosso relacionamento em segredo, quero dizer, quase. Catherine e Brass sabiam desde o inicio. Nick, Rick e Greg souberam pouco tempo depois. O único que tínhamos receio é o Ecklie. Ele não é exatamente o cara que eu gosto de ter como superior.

Me sentindo totalmente renovada pelo bom sono, resolvi tomar um banho e passear com o Hank. O pobre coitado já devia estar entediado dentro do apartamento.

Tomei um banho morno e vesti uma roupa confortável. Estava calor lá fora, então resolvi prender meus cabelos (que agora estavam mais longos) em um rabo de cavalo.

_ Hank! Venha aqui rapaz. _ o cachorro apareceu abanando o rabo assim que eu o chamei. _ Quer passear? _ Hank deus alguns latidos _ Bom garoto!

Peguei sua guia que estava no canto da sala e prendi junto com a coleira.

Logo que começamos a andar Hank se interessou por uma poodle do outro lado da rua, seus latidos graves começaram a fazer minha cabeça latejar.

_ Hank, para garoto! Hey, Hank! _ eu pedi em um tom baixo, mas já era tarde de mais. Assim que o sinal fechou, Hank saiu em disparada, me levando junto, pois o cachorro era mais, muito mais, forte que eu. Hank chegou perto da poodle e deu alguns latidos felizes. A dona da cadela, por outro lado, parecia aterrorizada.

_ Me desculpa, senhora. _ eu falei tentando ignorar uma dor em minha mão e ao mesmo tempo acalmar a mulher _ Ele não morde. _ dei a mesma desculpa que todos os donos dão sobre seus animais. Eu puxei o cachorro que se deu por vencido e saiu de cima da pequena cadela.

_ Chega de passeios por hoje, Hank!

Fomos pra casa em silêncio. Minha mão continuava a arder e Hank parecia... envergonhado.

Assim que chegamos em casa eu soltei o cachorro que foi para seu canto.

_ Isso mesmo! Sinta-se envergonhado! _ eu disse apontando um dedo em direção ao cachorro e me virei para ir ao banheiro _ E vê se da próxima, escolha alguém compatível ao seu tamanho!

Fui ao banheiro e lavei minha mão, percebendo que a palma da minha mão e alguns dedos estavam queimados pelo puxão da guia sintética. Passei uma pomada para queimaduras e fui até a cozinha para pegar um pouco de gelo.

Quando a dor já estava mais amena, resolvi fazer o almoço. Desde que começamos a morar juntos, Gil vinha almoçar em casa. Era uma parte do dia na qual eu adorava. Almoçávamos juntos, conversávamos sobre o nosso caso do dia. E as vezes, só as vezes, eu me deixava pensar sobre algumas crianças almoçando conosco algum dia.

Quinze minutos depois do almoço pronto, Gil chegou com um sorriso torto no canto dos lábios.

_ Olá dorminhoca! _ ele falou colocando uma pasta em cima do balcão e em seguida veio ao meu encontro me dando um breve beijo nos lábios.

_ Olá, homem dos insetos! Como foi a manhã no laboratório? _ eu perguntei, colocando algumas panelas em cima da mesa.

_ Assassinato na Strip. Sem carteira, sem dinheiro, sem o braço esquerdo... _ ele foi dizendo as novidades.

_ Hmm... _eu falei pensando no caso e logo após foquei minha atenção no almoço. _ Vem, vamos comer.

_ Honey..._ ele segurou minha mão, olhando para a queimadura _ Como isso aconteceu?

_ Pergunte ao seu filho _ eu respondi simplesmente, lançando um olhar aonde Hank geralmente está.

Grissom se virou falando em um tom mais alto:

_ Hank! Venha já aqui! _ segundos depois o cachorro já estava no cômodo.

_ Viu o que você fez na mão da Sara? Vamos, peça desculpas! _ o cachorro fez uns sons como se estivesse argumentando com Grissom. _ Isso não está em negociação, Hank!

Em seguida, com um olhar cabisbaixo, cachorro veio até mim e abanou o rabo e se enroscou na minha perna.

_ É claro que eu te desculpo, Hank. _ eu acariciei o cachorro com a minha mão boa e sorri.

Grissom e eu lavamos as mãos e fomos almoçar.

Durante o almoço, Gil para de comer e pergunta:

_ Sara, como isso aconteceu? _ ele apontou para a minha mão, deixando claro no que ele se referia.

_ Ele se interessou por uma poodle e então, me levou para conhece-la – eu falei dando uma leve risada.

_ Ele quis cruzar com uma poodle? _ Gil perguntou segurando o riso.

Eu apenas assenti rindo.

_ Faz tempo que estou pensando em dar uma companheira para o Hank. Eu sei o quanto é ruim ficar sozinho _ ele falou retomando a atenção a comida.

_ Gil, você já pensou em... Castrar o Hank? _ eu perguntei em um tom apreensivo.

_ O quê? Não Sara! Ele não merece isso!

Eu dei mais uma risada, vendo sua preocupação com o cachorro.

_ Tudo bem. Então, vamos começar a pensar em arranjar uma namoradinha para ele.

Terminado o almoço, Gul apareceu com uma roupa diferente, dentes escovados e perfumado. Depois que ele pegou sua pasta e casaco, ele me deu um beijo de despedida.

Sozinha, escovei os dentes e resolvi alugar um filme, sem o Hank dessa vez. Coloquei outra roupa e peguei minha bolsa. Fui caminhando , escutando música no meu Ipod até que acidentalmente eu esbarro em alguém.

_ Ah, me desculpa. _ eu falei até olhar pra cima, dando de cara com ninguém menos que... _ Lady Heather? Que... Que surpresa _ Eu

_ Ah surpresa é toda minha. _ ela respondeu em um tom debochado. _ Você sabe se o Gil está em casa? Sophia me disse que ele veio pra casa almoçar.

_ Não, ele não está _ eu respondi direta, deixando claro que mais perguntas não eram mais bem-vindas.

_ E como você sabe? _ Lady Heather perguntou novamente, me testando. Querendo que eu deixasse algo escapar.

_ Nós estamos morando juntos. Vai fazer sete meses. _ eu respondi com um sorriso debochado _ Estamos noivos.

Sua expressão foi do nojo ao espanto e ao nojo novamente.

_ Eu sempre achei que o Gil tinha um gosto estranho _ ela deu uma risada sarcástica _ Insetos, corpos, você...

Dessa vez, foi a minha vez de rir.

_ Achou engraçado? Pois eu também achei... _ ela se aproximou de mim e levantou o dedo indicador na minha direção. _ Escute aqui Sidle, é melhor você tomar cuidado. Noivados podem terminar em um piscar de olhos.

_ Lady Heather, se tem amor a sua vida, é melhor tirar o dedo da minha cara. _ eu falei entre dentes. Ela entendeu o recado e abaixou a mão. _ Passar bem, Heather.

E então, sai de lá, deixando-a com raiva, com certeza. Porque tudo na minha vida tinha que ter alguma coisa errada? E porque justo uma dominatrix tinha que se apaixonar pelo meu noivo?

Minha vontade de ver filme se esgotou e acabei andando por Las Vegas. Vendo as lojas, os casinos, os turistas. Observando pessoas que tinham suas vidas, seus empregos, suas casas, suas famílias. Cada uma com uma história diferente. Com filhos, com pais. Com mulheres e ... Maridos.E u respirei fundo e fiz meu caminho de volta pro apartamento. Assim que entrei, larguei minha bolsa no balcão e fui pro sofá. Me sentei confortavelmente, respirei fundo e fechei os olhos e pensei na minha vida até agora. Fiz questão de passar os primeiros anos da minha vida e focar na melhor parte dela. E com certeza, Grissom faz parte dessa melhor parte. Ele me salvou de todos os jeitos. E eu o amava tanto!

Mas, será que ele me amava o suficiente para desistir dos prazeres de privilégios da vida de um homem solteiro? Será?


	2. 002 Como assim o Ecklie já sabe?

002 _ Como assim o Ecklie já sabe?

Acordei com o barulho da porta do banheiro sendo aberta. Um cobertor estava sobre mim e então percebi que eu dormi no sofá e que Gil já havia chegado.

Dei um suspiro aliviado e levantei, indo em sua direção.

Assim que ele me viu, ele sorriu de uma forma genuína e eu retribui o sorriso, dando-lhe um beijo de leve nos lábios.

_ E o caso como foi? _ eu perguntei de imediato, sem tirar os olhos dos dele.

_ Catherine encerrou o caso. _ ele respondeu e foi em direção ao quarto.

Olhei no relógio e vi que era de madrugada, eu conseguiria mais algumas horas de sono até meu turno começar pela manhã.

Me deitei ao seu lado na cama e sussurrei um 'boa noite'. Cai no sono logo em seguida.

Já no laborátorio, o time estava todo reunido na copa esperando Grissom entregar os casos.

Todos receberam seus casos, menos Greg que era novato em campo.

_ Hei, Grissom! E eu? _ Greg perguntou indignado.

_ Você fica aqui e... Tente ser um bom garoto. _ Grissom deu um sorriso maroto e saiu da sala com o Brass.

O rapaz de um sorriso decepcionado e eu fui até seu encontro, apertando seus ombros de leve.

_ Greg, não fique assim. Eu prometo que quando você ir a campo na próxima vez seu caso terá bombas, rock e látex, okay? _ eu falei arrancando uma leve risada dele.

_ Bem, vou fazer o que o chefe mandou, vou tentar ser um bom garoto. _ ele colocou de lado, dando play em um rádio ao seu lado. Um solo estridente de guitarra começou a tocar e eu sorri de lado, saindo dali e indo em direção ao estacionamento.

Eu, Gil e Brass íamos investigar um caso de um assassinato em uma clínica de reabilitação. Umas das digitais encontradas levaram os peritos até o local onde estavam.

A casa do suspeito era adorável. Tinha uma grande árvore com um balanço no quintal e várias árvores pequenas e médias ao redor. O jardim grande abrigava um piscina e a casa branca, com várias janelas, parecia grande o suficiente para abrigar confortavelmente uma grande família. Batemos na porta do suspeito, na terceira batida uma mulher abriu a porta.

Seus cabelos loiros, lisos e compridos combinavam com seus olhos verdes e sua pele branca. Ela vestia um vestido bege e um avental, sua barriga de aparentemente sete ou oito meses não parecia um perigo. Confusa, eu olhei novamente a folha para ver se realmente estávamos no endereço certo.

_ Policia de Las Vegas, bom dia senhorita. Gostaríamos de falar com o senhor Sam McKlen, ele está? _ Brass perguntou.

A reação da mulher era confusa e então ela respondeu:

_ Está sim. Por favor entrem, eu vou chamá-lo. _ ela nos deu espaço para que entrássemos na casa, que era ainda mais linda no lado de dentro.

Alguns minutos depois a mulher volta acompanhada de um homem que tinha uma ótima aparência. Esclarecemos nossa visita ao casal. Sam McKlen explicou que suas digitais estavam lá porque foi fazer uma visita ao centro e fazer uma doação.

_ Eu já fui usuário de drogas. Eu sei dessa por causa de uma clínica e só queria retribuir o favor. _ ele nos disse envergonhado _ Eu só quero dar um bom exemplo ao meu filho. _ ele pousou uma de suas mãos na barriga da loira.

Agradecemos a hospitalidade e voltamos ao laboratório de volta a estaca zero.

Mais algumas pesquisas e análises e chegamos ao outro suspeito. Mas antes que pudéssemos sair em busca de novas informações, Grissom anunciou a equipe:

_ Eclkie está pensando em separar a equipe!

_ Ah não, de novo não! _ Greg gritou.

_ E qual a razão disso? _ Brass perguntou sentando-se no sofá.

_ Ele descobriu sobre meu relacionamento com a Sara. _ Gil respondeu olhando diretamente a mim. _ Ele quer falar com você depois do turno.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, pensando qual seria a penitência a cumprir dessa vez. Em seguida soltei um suspiro e ao mesmo tempo passando a alça da minha bolsa pelos ombros.

_ Eu vou falar com ele agora!

Respirei fundo, contei até três e bati na porta. Um 'entre' foi ouvido e eu abri a porta, tentando dar o meu melhor sorriso.

_ Eu soube que você queria falar comigo _ eu comecei, entrando em sua sala. _ Pode falar.

_ Quero mesmo. Sente-se _ ele apontou a uma cadeira confortável que parecia extremamente cara ao meu ver. _ Então Sara, eu soube que você e seu supervisor estão tendo um caso amoroso, certo?

_ Certo _ eu afirmei, sentando na cadeira que ele tinha apontado _ Estamos.

_ Bem, depois de pensar muito sobre isso eu resolvi não separar a equipe. Ou demitir você e seu supervisor. Mas eu já aviso senhorita Sidle, dentro desse laboratório vocês são chefe e subordinado, parceiros de trabalho e nada mais que isso. Não quero ver beijos pelo corredor ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

_ Grissom e eu somos um casal de adultos, não de adolescente excitados, Ecklie. Tenha certeza de que isso não vai acontecer. _ eu expliquei com uma risada presa na garganta e me levantei e fiz menção de sair.

_ É bom mesmo, Sidle. _ eu dei as costas e fiz uma careta logo depois que fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Assim que cheguei perto do pessoal eu falei as boas novas e depois de alguns segundos de euforia todos seguiram para a casa. O turno acabou ainda na estaca zero, iríamos investigar o resto no dia seguinte. Gil e eu fomos para a casa. A exaustão era mútua.

Cansada, a primeira coisa que fiz quando cheguei em casa foi sentar no sofá, meu estômago se revirou quando senti o cheiro inconfundível de:

_ Xixi? Venha já aqui, Hank! _ eu gritei, me levantando do sofá imediatamente.

Grissom saiu do corredor com apenas um braço dentro do casaco, com uma cara de dúvida.

_ O que foi dessa vez? _ ele perguntou.

_ Seu filho fez xixi no sofá! _ eu apontei para o cachorro que abaixou as orelhas.

Com um grunhido estressado eu fui em direção ao quarto. Abri o chuveiro e deixei a banheira encher. Enquanto ela enchia, tirei minhas roupas e procurei por outras limpas e um absorvente.

Meu banho foi longo. Deixei a água morna relaxar meu músculos. Quando me senti bem o suficiente, eu sai do banho. Coloquei meu pijama e fui a cozinha, me deparando com Grissom dormindo no sofá que Hank não tinha usado como banheiro.

Eu dei uma leve risada e o acordei, sonolento ele fez seu caminho até o quarto e caiu no sono logo em seguida.

Sem vontade para fazer uma janta descente eu comi o resto de almoço que estava na geladeira. Assim que terminei de comer, a ânsia foi enorme. Fiz meu caminho até o banheiro, vomitando tudo o que tinha comido. Grissom acordou e segurou meu cabelo.

_ Você não precisa ver isso! _ eu retruquei dando a descarga.

_ Estaremos juntos na saúde e na doença, Sara. _ ele disse simplesmente, enquanto massageava as minhas costas.

Lavei minha boca, tomei um pouco d'água e escovei os dentes.

_ Ainda está enjoada? _ ele perguntou parecendo um pouco preocupado.

_ Não, estou bem. Mesmo. _ eu respondi sincera.

Eu estava bem. Até mesmo com um pouco de fome.

_ Tudo bem se eu voltar a... dormir? _ seu tom envergonhado chegou a ser infantil.

Com uma suave risada, respondi:

_ Claro, Gil. Volte a dormir, eu logo estou indo dormir também.

Ele deu seu sorriso de lado e fez seu caminho para o quarto. E eu, decidi limpar o sofá antes que fosse tarde demais. Algumas poucas horas depois, eu finalmente dormi.

No dia seguinte, Brass e eu fomos até a casa da suspeita. Seu nome era Joane Mason. Morava em uma casa pequena, parecia mal cuidada.

Brass e eu trocamos um olhar de 'algo está errado' e batemos na porta.

_ Joane Mason? _ eu perguntei vendo uma senhora de mais ou menos cinquenta anos na porta.

_ Sim, sou eu.

_ Polícia de Las Vegas _ Brass falou _ estamos aqui pra falar sobre o assassinato na clínica de reabilitação.

A senhora pareceu assustada e se apressou em dizer:

_ Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!

_ Sabemos que sua filha estava internada lá. Mas seu estado está dado como morta. _ eu falei tomando uma posição mais forte.

_ Anne se suicidou. _ ela suspirou _ Meu marido morreu quando ela tinha dez anos de idade.

_ E porque ela fez isso? _ Brass perguntou.

_ Ela não conseguiu viver sem as drogas. E aquela porcaria da clínica simplesmente não fez nada para ajudar a minha Anne! Nada! _ ela começou a gritar, Brass a segurou. _ E então eu entrei lá e atirei no primeiro responsável pela aquela clínica. _ seu rosto estava molhado pelas lágrimas. _ Eu fiz isso por Anne, fiz isso pela minha menina!

_ Senhora Mason, a senhora está presa pelo assassinato de Samuel Campbell e tem o direito de permanecer calada. _ Brass a algemou e saímos dali direto para a delegacia.

Mais um caso encerrado. E nem era meio-dia.


	3. 003 O bom, o mal e a dominatrix

003 _ O bom, o mal e a dominatrix.

Depois de um almoço corrido, junto com alguns enjoos que eu presumi ser pelo stress, todos nós voltamos ao laboratório.

Lá, Gil entregou o novo crachá a Greg. CSI nível 3.

_ Caramba, chefinho! Obrigada! Esse bom humor todo é pelo casamento é? _ Greg fez uma gracinha, fazendo todos rir. Até que...

_ Casamento? _ uma voz gritou da porta. Eu me virei em reflexo e vi Sophia parada na porta, com um olhar perdido. _ Gil você vai se casar mesmo?! Então Lady Heather estava certa! _ eu fiz uma careta de desentendimento que logo virou raiva.

_ Lady Heather? A dominatrix? _ Warrick perguntou confuso.

_ Com quem, Grissom? Quem que acha que vai casar com você? _ ela gritava cada vez mais alto, um grupo de pessoas começava a se formar para ver o que estava acontecendo.

_ Sophia se acalme! - Grissom pediu com sua calma inabalável.

_ Quem, Gilbert? Quem? _ ela insistiu em mais um grito.

Eu já não aguentei mais e com os meus nervos a flor da pele, eu retruquei no mesmo tom que ela.

_ Lady Heather não te contou?_ eu usei meu melhor tom sarcástico.

_ Cala a boca, Sidle! _ Sophia falou azeda.

_ Comigo! _ foi a única coisa que saiu da minha boca.

A reação de todos foi um silêncio absoluto. Agora todos que trabalhavam nesse laboratório sabiam que eu e Grissom estávamos noivos.

_ Grissom, você vai se casar com ela? _ Sophia perguntou com um certo nojo em seu tom de voz. _ Mas eu pensei que... eu pensei que nós...

_ Sophia nós nunca tivemos nada. Você está nervosa, Brass tire ela daqui e a leve para beber uma água ou alguma coisa assim.

Sophia foi levada por Brass logo em seguida. A multidão se esvaiu logo em seguida e eu pude escutar alguém sussurrar "Lady Heather?" no final da sala.

Uma náusea tomou conta do meu corpo, mais forte do que antes e peguei o lixeiro mais próximo, vomitando tudo que tinha no meu estômago.

Senti as mãos da Cath segurando o meu cabelo e pedindo um copo da água para alguém.

_ Sara, o que foi isso? _ Catherine perguntou me entregando um copo plástico com água.

_ Eu estou assim desde ontem, quero dizer, eu venho me sentindo meio mal mas nada muito grave, eu tenho certeza. _ eu me expliquei tomando mais um gole de água em seguida.

Grissom permanecia imóvel no canto da sala, sua mente em algum lugar. E agora, Catherine parecia pensar em algo também.

Ela apenas me olhou desconfiada e chamou os meninos para fora da sala.

_ Gil... eu... Me desculpa, okay? Eu não tive a intenção de arranjar uma briga, mas ela... _ eu comecei a me explicar mas ele me interrompeu.

_ Como a Lady Heather sabia? _ ele continuou pensativo e então olhou pra mim. _ Você sabe de alguma coisa, Sara?

Eu suspirei e respondi:

_ Eu me encontrei com ela na rua, ela disse algumas besteiras e eu acabei contando que estamos noivos.

_ Sara! Eu lhe disse que eu gostaria de contar a Heather sobre o nosso relacionamento. _ ele explicou frustado. _ Agora a confusão está feita.

_ Mas é claro que você gostaria de contar pessoalmente a ela e provavelmente em particular.

_ O que você quer dizer com isso?

_ Você sabe muito bem, Grissom!

O clima tenso pairou sobre a sala. Nossos olhos conectados.

_ Quer saber? Eu vou embora de táxi, nesse meio tempo você aproveita e vai com a sua querida amiga pedir desculpa. Talvez ela ta chicoteie ou te amordace. Eu não sei, Gilbert! Qual dos dois você gostou mais? _ eu soltava as palavras sem antes pensar.

_ Já chega, Sara! _ ele gritou e saiu da sala, vermelho de raiva.

Então era isso. Eu suspirei fundo mais um vez, sentindo meu estômago se agitar.

Cheguei em casa tarde. Preferi ir andando, pensando em tudo o que poderia acontecer conosco.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi tomar um banho, dessa vez no chuveiro. Eu queria algo rápido para ir dormir de vez. Ao tirar a roupa, me surpreendi ao ver que meu ciclo menstrual ainda não havia começado, mesmo que ele sempre tenha sido regulado.

Balancei a cabeça e entrei no chuveiro. Foi ai que os pensamentos se formaram na minha cabeça. Enjoos, sono excessivo, fome, mudanças de humor. Sai do chuveiro mais rápido que pude e me enrolei na primeira toalha que eu encontrei. Na discagem rápida já estava o número que eu precisava ligar.

_ Alo? Catherine? Você pode me fazer um grande favor?


	4. 004 Uma nova vida

004 - Uma nova vida.

Um hora depois, ali estávamos.

_ Quanto tempo se passou? _ eu perguntei aflita. Eu tinha andando pelo menos umas dez vezes pela sala, esperando os minutos passarem.

_ Seis minutos. Já é mais do que o suficiente, Sara. Vá olhar o resultado. _ Catherine falou, em uma voz compreensiva.

_ Eu não... eu não consigo!

_ É claro que consegue, larga de frescura!

Eu assenti, pegando um pouco de coragem e fui até o banheiro. Contei até três e olhei o resultado dos três testes diferentes que eu havia feito.

Positivo nos três.

Eu estava grávida.

_ E então? _ Catherine perguntou da sala. Eu peguei os três testes e levei até a sala.

_ Positivo... Eu estou grávida! _ eu falei em um misto de surpresa com espanto.

_ Sara?! _ a voz de Grissom foi ouvida da porta de entrada. Ele veio até mim sorrindo e pegou os testes em minha mão, observando-os rapidamente. Seu sorriso estava maior do que eu já havia visto. _ Oh, meu amor! _ ele largou os testes no balcão e me girou no ar. _ Nós vamos ter um bebê!

A risada de Catherine se tornou mais tremida e percebemos que todos estavam chorando no apartamento.

Alguns meses se passaram, minha barriga cresceu, junto com ele meu apetite. A equipe toda estava reunida em um parque em Las Vegas para o almoço de domingo.

Cath, Warrick e Lindsay estavam nos esperando junto com Nick e Greg.

_ Olha quem chegou! _ Cath sorriu e se levantou vindo até mim e me abraçando, depois ela depositou um beijo em minha barriga recém formada. Eu estava no terceiro mês de gestação. Era cedo, mas como sempre mantive meu corpo magro a saliência na barriga ficava muito mais a mostra.

_ Cadê o Hodges e a Wendy? _ Grissom perguntou para os meninos.

_ Ainda não chegaram. Hodges disse que ele iria passar em um supermercado antes. _ Nick explicou enquanto brincava com uma bola de futebol americano.

Algum tempo depois, estávamos todos almoçando sanduíches e depois do almoço, Catherine, Wendy e eu resolvemos caminhar pelo parque. Uma dor aguda tomou conta de mim e eu senti minha visão escurecer. As meninas não perceberam e continuaram a conversar. E então eu fiz o mesmo, continuei a caminhada como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Quando voltamos da caminhada, que durou cerca de vinte minutos, a dor voltou. Dessa vez um pouco mais forte.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em minha barriga e olhei assustada para Grissom que vinha em minha direção.

Quando eu acordei, tudo estava claro. O cheiro inconfundível de hospital pairava no ar. Eu avistei Grissom sentado em um poltrona no meu lado, lendo um livro. Seu rosto estava vermelho e uma onda de pânico tomou conta de mim.

_ Gil... o que aconteceu? Como está o bebê? _ eu soltei as perguntas de uma vez.

_ Sara, meu amor... _ ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar. Eu nunca tinha visto-o desse jeito. E sabia que não era bom.

Lágrimas mornas começaram a descer pelo meu rosto.

_ Grissom... Não me diga que... Não... Não!

_ Foi um aborto espontâneo _ ele começou a falar entre as lágrimas. _ Os médicos disseram que pela sua idade e por você e eu termos algum nível de parentesco distante nosso compatibilidade aumentou o risco do aborto. _ seu choro se tornou mais alto _ Me perdoa, Sara.

Eu o puxei para mim e o abracei, ficamos abraçados chorando por algum tempo. Nenhum de nós estava preocupado com isso.

Nosso bebê tinha ido embora e de novo era só nós dois.


	5. 005 Nem Lady nem Heather

005 _ Nem Lady nem Heather.

Os dias foram passando e a nossa dor, que antes nos assombrava, agora começava a ficar mais amena. Depois de algumas semanas escuras em nossa vida, parecia que os fortes raios solares do deserto de Nevada começava a nos tocar novamente.

A ideia de não poder ter mais filhos ainda perambulava pela nossa mente. Mas havia a adoção caso quiséssemos ter um filho. Nem tudo estava perdido.

É claro que o apoio dos nossos amigos foi a parte essencial de tudo isso. Sem eles, eu e Gil ainda estaríamos chorando nos cantos, brigando constantemente e faltando ao trabalho por puro desânimo.

Algumas semanas depois, eu me perguntava o que tinha acontecido com Lady Heather e Sophia.

Segundo Grissom, ele havia conversado com ela. Como amigos e nada, absolutamente nada, aconteceu entre eles. Já Sophia, ela foi transferida a outra base da polícia, no outro lado da cidade. Para o bem de todos.

Parecia que a paz começava a reinar de um jeito ou de outro.


	6. 006 Assassinato no Piquenique

006 _ Assassinato no Piquenique.

Estávamos no encontro anual de peritos e policiais do distrito de Las Vegas. E como todos os anos, aconteceu em uma reserva na beira do lago Mead. O piquenique cheirava a fumaça de churrasco e cerveja. Policiais bebiam e se divertiam, esquecendo por breves minutos que no dia seguinte, quando estariam fardados aquela lembrança do piquenique poderia ser a última de suas vidas. Quem trabalha nesse ramo nunca sabe o dia de amanhã.

E a minha vida sempre fez questão de mostrar que ela pode ser cruel. Mais cruel do que eu imaginava.

Grissom usava um chapéu engraçado, mas que o deixava sexy ao meu ver. Estavam todos com roupas leves e sorrisos no rosto.

_ E você a regra né? Cinco segundos é o tempo máximo. Depois disso já era. _ Greg falava assoprando uma jujuba que ele tinha deixado cair a exatamente três segundos antes.

_ Isso é nojento e cientificamente errado _ Catherine começava o sermão.

Deu um leve selinho em Gil e resolvi colher frutas no pomar da reserva, que ficava na parte mais calma do lugar. Fui apenas eu e um cesto de vime, onde eu pretendia colocar as frutas assim que as colhesse.

Assim que cheguei perto de um pé de mirtilos, eu percebi uma movimentação estranha. Um homem vestido com roupas quentes demais para um dia daqueles se aproximava em passos rápidos. Como reflexo, eu procurei minha arma na cintura. Nenhum dos policiais estavam armados. Ninguém se preocupou com isso bem no dia do piquenique de encontro.

Depois tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Consegui distinguir três disparos. O quarto disparo foi mais do que ouvido, foi sentido. A dor dilacerante em minha perna me fez gritar. Olhando ao redor eu vi um policial tentar correr enquanto apertava firme uma parte de seu pescoço. Sangue e mais sangue escorria de seu ferimento, até que ele caiu, sem vida, na grama. A gritaria começou, gente correndo por todos os lados, gritos e pedidos de ajuda eram ouvidos em todas as partes.

Senti meus olhos pesarem e me esforcei para tentar manter meu corpo alerta. Rastejei até um pé de mirtilo mais próximo e me escorei nele, pressionando o ferimento em minha perna. Tinha sangue demais, provavelmente a artéria femural foi afetada.

Era muito azar para uma vida só e por segundos eu achei que era uma opção morrer de uma vez.

Antes de cair na inconsciência eu ouvi Grissom gritar o meu nome.

Lembro que acordei e vi o rosto de estranhos vestidos de branco colocando uma máscara de oxigênio em mim. Enfermeiros, provavelmente. Olhei para um lado e vi a toalha do piquenique de Catherine encharcada de sangue. Olhei para o outro e lá ele estava, segurando a minha mão.

Assim que ele percebeu que eu estava acordada, Gil sussurrou um eu te amo e beijou minha testa. Senti uma picada em meu braço e de novo minhas pálpebras pesaram e eu me deixei ser carregada pela escuridão.

A claridade do hospital fez meus olhos lagrimejarem, e assim que se acostumaram com as luzes eu procurei por um rosto amigo no quarto. Catherine estava lá, me olhando com um sorriso.

_ Finalmente, Sara! _ ela se aproximou de mim.

_ Diz pra mim que eu não perdi a perna. _ eu pedi com os olhos fechados.

_ Não, Sara. Você tem as duas pernas e dois sacos de sangue transplantados em seu organismo.

Eu dei uma leve risada.

_ O trauma foi grande então... _ eu falei comigo mesma. _ Aonde está, Gil? _ eu perguntei para ela logo em seguida.

_ Esta pegando café, logo ele estará de volta.

_ Eu vi um policial... morrer praticamente na minha frente. Eu acho que eu sei quem ele era... Jayme, John, James... James! James Paul, eu acho.

_ Sua esposa está grávida de seis meses. _ Catherine suspirou. _ Estamos investigando o caso. Os policiais de Las Vegas prometeram revirar essa cidade toda atrás de quem fez isso.

Eu deixei algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Pobre moça, pobre bebê!

_ Foram disparados quatro disparos. Aonde os dois tiros foram parar? _ eu perguntei limpando as lágrimas do meu rosto.

_ Um deles foi parar em um pé de maçã e outro no ombro de um detetive. Ele passa bem, logo receberá alta. Assim como você _ ela sorriu de lado.

As coisas tem que melhorar. E depois de quase viver de novo, eu tenho certeza que a nova Sara Sidle veio a esse mundo para viver novas experiências. Boas experiências.


	7. 007 E eu vós declaro, marido e mulher

007 _ E eu vós declaro, marido e mulher.

Fiquei algum tempo no hospital, até receber alta que eu tanto desejava. Eu tive que andar de muleta por mais algumas semanas até estar totalmente recuperada. Grissom pegou um tempo de férias acumuladas para cuidar de mim do jeito que ele desejava.

Um ano depois.

_ Sara, vamos! Iremos perder o voo, querida! _ Gil me apressou. Iriamos para a Colômbia, passar alguns dias lá, conhecendo outros lugares e culturas. Depois seguiríamos para a França, onde pretendíamos passar nossa lua-de-mel oficialmente.

Eu havia me tornado senhora Grissom há duas semanas atrás. O sim foi dito na frente de poucos amigos e um juiz de paz. Gilbert Arthur Grissom era oficialmente meu marido.

As mudanças em nosso teme foram drásticas. Ontem mesmo, Catherine, Warrick e Lind se mudaram para o Alabama. Greg e Nick encontraram suas namoradas e os quatro vivem juntos em Seattle. Doutor Albert continua em Las Vegas sendo o médico legista com o melhor senso de humor do mundo. O velho time foi substituído por Archie, Mandy, Wendy e Hodges, que vão dar continuidade a um trabalho de quase dez anos pela nossa equipe.

Sempre sonhei com um final feliz paratodos nós, e parece que consegui. Alguns casados outros namorando, vivendo suas vidas, tendo novos amigos, conhecendo novas pessoas, novas perspectivas de vida. Porque no final é isso que importa , temos que viver enquanto podemos. Saber aproveitar a vida, saber aproveitar todo e qualquer momento. E amar. Amar acima de tudo!

Nick, Greg, Cath, Warrick, Lind e Grissom, principalmente o Grissom, me ensinou a como amar e com ser amada. A como sentir, a como se expor. Me ensinaram a acreditar que tudo tem um propósito. E um final feliz.

Independente da distância e das dificuldades, eu sei que sempre seremos uma equipe. E mais! Muito mais que isso! Seremos uma família. Como sempre fomos, sem perceber.


End file.
